Wake-up Woosh!
by MooseAssbutt
Summary: What happens when the only store in the middle of nowhere runs out of Pie? Well Dean becomes a very unhappy camper. Never written a fic before. Goes slow. Lots of smutty/fluffiness.
1. 2

So I have decided that this will just be a fluffy one-shot. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it...In fact, I probably wasn't thinking at all.

I Made You Pie will be a new story coming in a day or two. So those following this one, please look for that in the next couple of days.

I'm very sorry for making all of this so complicated but this isn't how I wanted my first fanfiction to go. I hope you will enjoy I Made You Pie when it comes.


	2. 1

So, this is my first ever fic of ANY sort. First for a lot coming up here.

This chapter is really short, but I promise they will be longer. Not sure how long this story will go but there will be PIE! Also, I will update at least once a week.

So Lots of smut starts of with a tiny bit of it.

I need reviews. Criticism is always needed and appreciated.

ENJOY!

* * *

A whooshing sound woke Dean up from an inebriated sleep. He pulled the knife out from under his pillow, looking around slowly. His eyes widened when he noticed the tip of the blade two inches from the blue eyed angels lips.

"Cas! Seriously? Warn a man next time. Maybe then I'll be sure to be fully clothed" he said motioning towards the sheet hiding his body. He quickly dropped the knife to shove his hands over his visible erection causing a tent in the sheet, his face becoming a deep red. Dean hadn't realized his morning wood had still been there due to being so freaked out about what woke hm up.

Castiel tilted his head, confused by Deans flustered state. "Dean, are you alright? I did not mean to startle you" the angel quickly sat beside the younger man wanting to soothe him, but with no clue how to do so. He sighed, though he had no real need to do so as he didn't have a need to breathe.

Dean paled as soon as the angel sat down. _Sometimes I wish you weren't so curious, Cas... _But Dean would never say that out loud. "I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth "I just need to use the restroom...do you mind?" he said motioning for Castiel to move. Cas got up, still looking at Dean a bit worried. "Cas, I'm nude...do you think you can maybe poof for awhile? I'll pray to you when I'm ready for you to come back." And with that the older man vanished, leaving only a slight breeze.

Dean stood from the bed cursing at himself for still being rock solid. _Why are you not gone! _He thought as he looked down at his throbbing member. He looked at the clock and realized half the day was gone. The man sighed loudly and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. He turned the water on and set it to freezing. All he wanted was for the problem to go away so he could go grab a burger and a drink. Dean stepped into the stream, jumping slightly at the burn of cold water hitting his skin. To his dismay, the erection refused to go down and he was not happy about it. _Old shirtless men...Sam kissing Ruby... _"Sonofabitch!" Dean turned the water to warm and decided he had no choice. It had been awhile since he had pleasured himself, and even longer since he had been with anyone.

Reaching down he grasped his cock and started to massage it slowly, allowing a low moan to escape his lips. He sped up a bit as it started to feel good, not realizing that he started making more noise. "Cas..." he sighed out as the familiar tingling began low in his belly. The familiar woosh sounded outside the shower curtain and Dean stopped. "Cas?" Dean peeked out and noticed the man in the trench coat starting at him. "Hello, Dean. Are you done?" The angel looked completely serious.

"NO! I'm most definitely not done, Cas!" Dean spat out a little more harsh than he had intended. Cas looked at him still unsure about what was going on. "Dean, you prayed to me..You said you would when you were ready" Castiel said calmly. He was beyond confused as to why the older male had called.

Dean looked at the blue eyed man and realized what had happened. His eyes went wide and his face beet red. _I didn't just moan out his name...did I? I wasn't thinking about him! I'M NOT GAY. _The angel watched as the younger man had an internal battle with himself, waiting for him to say something. "I'm not gay!" was all Dean could manage to spew out. Immediately he regretted what he said and moved back into the shower where he couldn't be looked at.

Dean looked down and noticed that the organ had gone back to its normal size, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Cas, buddy, Can you wait outside the bathroom? I'll only be five more minutes I promise!" He heard the door open and close again and sighed once more. _Thank god. I can't believe that just happened! I have never thought of Cas that way...What does this mean? Why was I subconsciously thinking about Castiel, servant of the Lord..._

Dean turned the water off, pushing aside the questions. He pulled the towel down, dried himself, and redressed. He stepped out into the main room of the motel and plopped onto the bed trying to avoid looking at Cas. _Well then...this will be so hard to explain._


End file.
